1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to management of host computers operating in a data storage environment, and more particularly to a system and method for configuring a host computer to cooperate with one or more data storage systems in such an environment.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage systems, such as the Clariion or Symmetrix family of data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests such as data read and write operations. Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. Such storage devices are provided, for example, by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,939 to Yanai et herein incorporated in their respective entirety by this reference.
Data storage systems are widely used because of all the function and feature they provide, but configuring a computer, such as a host computer that must operationally cooperate with such a system is problematic. Problems exist with installing, maintaining, configuring, upgrading and/or revising such a host computer for more than one reason. Some problems exist because the host requires specific editing of complex files exposing the process to potential errors due to complexity and tedious operations. Other problems, which may co-exist with those discussed above, exist because there is typically very widespread distribution of systems and their components. For example, a network may have several storage systems distributed globally. Configuration of a host to operate within a particular data storage environment is taxing, but sometimes multiple configurations may be required as components are added or the overall system is upgraded. It would be advantageous if a tool to help with host configuration could be performed by someone who is not particularly skilled with complex administration or software skills. Therefore it would be an advantage if such a tool could be easy to use, but it would also be an advantage if such software could be easily updated as the software product being installed is revised or upgraded. The same set of problems applies to software used for maintenance, upgrades and revisions, and therefore the same set of advantages are also desirable for software used in such activities.